His Way
by Haruka Ohoru
Summary: The letter? What a strange way to get information across. Extreame Parody a bit of drabble...


His Way

I'm starting to wonder why people are so hard to deal with. Why, when you meet someone they automatically judge you. Why, when I walk into a room there seems to be an eerie silence. Why, when I walk the halls girls stop and whisper, but hey. Who knows what diabolical plan they might have for me next. I have dodged all obsticals, conquered all mountains, and sped through every speed bump. But even now there still stands a wall I must climb over. The letter…

It came to me by the process of being handed down. A boy in my class gave it to me. Well, he more like shoved it into me, saying "here". All I could say was "What?" as he escaped my sights. It was raining as it always does…

I opened the door to the "Haruno" home. I was hit with the smell of wet clothes. Eww. "Mother" I called out but then it dawned on me. _I don't have any parents, well not anymore…_ They were murdered but that's another Fan fiction. So I called to my older brother, "Nii-san". No answer for about a minute until, "Yeah?" I hear him call from the kitchen. He walked into the living room, he was drying his hands off with an old dish towel.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Fine _I guess_…" I said starting to walk up the steps. I got about half way up, when he called to me.

"I heard you got in a fight today…"

I pulled my right sleeve down to hide a few cuts and bruises.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing" I snapped.

I continued to walk up the steps. I reached my room, turned the handle, and got hit with the overpowering smell of flowers.

"NII-SAN!" I screamed.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"My room smells like…" I screamed running, NO, sliding down the steps.

"Flowers… I know…" He said.

**Oh no, He did not just cut me off**

"I thought you would like it…" He said with a smile.

**Do you want me to die of a heart attack?!**

"Nii-san, I told you a million times, I hate flowers…"

I walked away from this argument. Usually, when you get into a argument with Nii-san either you or him or both of you end up making no sense. To avoid getting a headache, I decided to do my homework in the guest room. I sighed, not knowing what to do. I plopped my book-bag on the floor, sat in the swivel chair at the desk and read the letter.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_You know who I am but it may be hard for you to understand this but I feel like I need to tell you the truth, the whole truth. Sakura, I ____ you . I really do. As I said before, this may be hard for you to understand. _

_U.S. Whoever I may be… _

"Okay, now what?" I said staring at the letter. "This is a boy's hand writing, you can tell, but why would they leave a blank? Do they want me to guess? Ah, this is too troublesome, I give up." I folded up the letter and dropped it on the desk.

"Sakura… Time for dinner"

"Yeah, yeah" I looked at the letter again, scoffed and threw it inside the wastebasket next to the desk. When something inside me said…

"**Go back, something doesn't seem right, go back"**

When I was a child I learned to listen to this voice my mother called a "conscience". It got me out of trouble lots of times but this time. I didn't think that it would get me out of trouble but into it. Being cooperative , I ran back to the trashcan dug out the letter and looked at it again.

"**Look down you put name, please don't think this is a game…"**

I scanned down to the bottom of the page and there is where I saw it… his name partially scratched out. I looked at it closely. I managed to sketch out his intials, "U.S".

"Let me think, what boy in my school, has the intials U.S.? Oh my god, it can't be! Sasuke?"

My mind blew…

"**I told you, I told you, I told you." **

"How, how can he…?"

The thought of the most popular boy in school liking the most despised… didn't seem right. I went down for dinner, ate in silence and in shock. I couldn't take the thought of it…

"**Don't deny it… listen to yourself Sakura, you losing your mind…"**

Maybe I was, I went to bed that night. Looked at the letter, read it again to myself and was reasurred of the truth, the whole truth. Sasuke was sure to like me and there was nothing I could do about it… nothing at all. I threw the paper across the room. As it drifted to the floor, I fell asleep. My dream? Well difficult, a mix of my feelings, his feelings and this darn rom that still smelled like flowers.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ Time break __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

I woke up to the sound of Nii-san calling me. It was 12:59. I sighed got out of bed and walked over to Nii-san's room. I opened the door to find him lying in bed. He handed me the telephone and said "It's for you…"

"Hello?" I said as I put my ear to the receiver.

"_Hello? Sakura? Is that you?"_

"Who is this?" I asked. I couldn't recognize the voice on the other side of the conversation but it seemed as if my conscience knew.

**Sakura, listen to me… talk to him, ask him over… DO SOMETHING!**

"_Sakura, Could you help me with something?"_

"Who is this?!" I demanded.

"_Sasuke, now can you help me?" _

"What do you need?" I asked walking out of Nii-san's room and walking into my own.

"_Sakura, I need you to help you with… uh number fifteen on the homework for math… Can I come over?"_

I slapped myself in the face. I looked at the clock. 1:18. Good lord.

"Sasuke...? Now? At 1:18 in the morning? You need me now?"

**Oh, of course he does! Listen to yourself, girl. You sound like an idiot. Come off it. **

"_Well, I'm sorry, I was held up. I'm sorry, forget it."_

**NO! Don't let him get away, say yes, say yes!**

"No, I'm sorry, I have done this to you before too, so yeah… you could come over. No later than 1:30 okay?"

**There is hope for you yet…**

"_You sure? It's so late…"_

"No, no come over… it's okay. I'd be glad to help you."

"_Thank you, Sakura… I'll be there." _Sasuke hung up. I pressed the red "End call" button on the phone.

**Now just leave the rest to me…**

About ten minutes later, I heard a _tap, tap, tap_ at my window. I turned around to see Sasuke drenched, kneeling over so I could see it was him. I opened the window letting him in. After took a big breath, he said,

"Wow, It sure is floral in here…"

I ignored him. He was at least a few inches taller than me and years ahead in training. I looked at him, leaned over to the side and saw what supposed to be his backpack, nothing but empty space.

"Sasuke? Where's your bag? I can't help you without your materials? Where are they?

**Moron. Do you actually think he came all this way for a study session with you!? You are hopeless…**

"At home…" He said, picking up the letter I had thrown.

**Obviously, you both are going to need some help…**

"Sakura? What do you think?" Sasuke turned and looked at me.

"What do you mean? I'm not sure."

"The letter. I know you know it's me… What do you think?"

"What do **I** think? I'm not sure?"

**Tell him you love him so we can get on with my life**

By this time, I had a headache… all this talking and I just wish my own head would shut up. I hung my head avoiding all eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to the bed, took off his shoes and lied down, parallel to my pillow. He stretched out his arms. Diligent that he didn't hit me in this motion. He closed his eyes, sighed and breathed calmly. Looking at him, I sighed, looking at him, I smiled with joy, but inside I cried with regret.

"Sasuke? Am I hurting you?"

"What? Hurting me? How?"

"I do know that you love me. It was just a matter of time until we both noticed. Do you think I am a good choice? I'm not sure."

"Are you asking me if you effect me emotionally?" I nodded my head, "yes".

"In that case, yes you do effect me emotionally."

**There's a nut case**

I regretted even asking that. I looked down, and said, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Who said you ever hurt me?"

"Sasuke, I…"

**YES, get it over with, this isn't a pay per view… go on…**

"I…" I hesitated "Sasuke… I love you…"

I wrapped my arms around him. He brought me close to him. His warmth was so overpowering, I felt like a brand new person in his arms. His breath tickled the back of my neck. I felt so safe, loved, and a sense of belonging. I was so lucky, so many girls at school dreamed about being loved by him, about being his one. Although they have all tried they couldn't break his hard shell. It was me, … the one he dreamed about, the one he secretly cared about, the one he had always loved, that title belonged to me. I was and still is, his one. He held me closer now, he wrapped him arms tighter around me. His warmth grew to heat that he seemed to be radiating. It felt so good to be in his arms. I couldn't take it anymore. I dug my face in his shirt and cried. Sasuke held me even closer. The closer we got, the more I cried. Until he took my face out of his soaking wet shirt. He toggled between my face and his shirt and said, "Wow you sure do cry a lot."

He took off his shirt and held me again. He placed my ear on top of his heart. _Thump, thump, thump,_ a steady, calm beat. My eyes started to well up again, Sasuke noticed and grabbed the blanket and quickly wiped them away.

"Don't cry please." He looked down at me.

"I don't know..."

"Well in any case…"

He put his face in a soft press against mine, cultivating a kiss. I tired to struggle against him be he held me firmly, I couldn't get away. All I could do was sit there on his lap while he kissed me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him. He let me go. This was a weird feeling.

**Don't let him let you go! Grab him! Grab him!**

"Sakura, I love you… I can't take hiding it anymore, hiding it from you, hiding it from my friends, hiding it from the world. I love you and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"Oh Sasuke, I already knew."

"How could you have known? How?"

"Rule number one in writing a love letter… never put your initials at the bottom try to scratch them out and then write in your own handwriting. Simple." I said with tears running down my face.

**Aww you two are so cute, you're like the little couple on the wedding cake. Aw, group picture… No… Sakura, what do you think we should do?**

I simile as he puts my head back on his heart,_ Thump, thump, thump_… I smile carving this moment _on my heart as he must be doing the same._

**~El fin~**


End file.
